When Birdkids Meet Vampires
by The Lone Rurouni
Summary: Sam is thrown in with the Max and the rest of the Flock. There are mixes from multiple other stories with Maximum Ride and Rosario Vampire the main ones, the rest are just ideas. I am horrible at summaries. Rated M for future, always up for change.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters other than Sam. They belong to their respected authors/creators.

Chapter 1

I woke as if from a deep sleep, wondering who and where I was. I feel as if I am floating in a viscous liquid. All I am able to do is hear a jumbled barrage of sound. Slowly, so painfully slow that if felt as if minutes went by before I began to understand what was being said.

"It is finally done. Should we start it up?" said a masculine voice somewhere to my right with excitement

"Yes, I want to see how our latest experiment has turned out," a female voice this time from my left. "If it is a major success this will put Itex Corporation one step closer to achieving our master race for the future. Though we shouldn't forget what part the Umbrella Corporation had in this. Though, I think they only wanted their name to be recognized for contributing to science even though they only provided the virus and the system to keep her under out observation even if she escapes."

Then I heard the whirr of machines starting up. I also heard what sounded like bubbles that quickly escalated to a whoosh of escaping water out of a pipe.

"This will be the test to see if it can survive," says the woman on my left. "Then we can…"

After that I drift off into the unending blackness of unconsciousness.

I woke up later with a splitting headache and cramps all over my body from laying on the bottom of a metal cage that is only big enough for me to sit up straight and lay fully spread out either way. In the haze of my headache I feel a probe if curiosity penetrate my brain.

'Who are you?' says a voice in my head.

"What do you mean who am I?" I ask groggily. "I should be the one asking who you are and what you are doing in my head."

'I am in your head, think to your self and I will hear. As to my name you may call me Angel.'

'Okay, so do you know who I am?' I ask feeling stupid for having asked such a stupid question which Angel had already answered with the first question.

'No I do not. Why, don't you know your own name?'

'Well… I don't remember much before this point in time,' I say in my thoughts.

'Ah, you might have amnesia. I could give you a name if you want.'

'Sure, why not? Then at least I will know who I am.'

'On your cage there is a placard with what looks like a lizard and fire. How about Salamander, with Sam for short?'

'Sure, sounds mysterious and fun.'

Thanks for following through with reading this. Yes it may seem different and weird. Please review. Anything is accepted. This is my first story here. I hope it turned out well.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. All characters except for Sam are owned by their respective creators. I am taking ideas from multiple series of movies, books, and manga. I also may take a few ideas from other fanfiction stories, though it is only ideas not direct characters from the other fanfiction stories.

Chapter 2

Two people are standing in front of a two way mirror. The view inside is of a very simple room with only a small cot in the corner. They are looking at a girl of about sixteen. She has raven black hair that reaches down to the middle of her back. She is about five foot three. Currently she has her back to the mirror while she is pacing.

"When it comes down to it she is just plain incredible. If only we could get her to cooperate more," says the director of Itex. She has her auburn hair in a tight braid that went down to her shoulders. Her face is one of those that if you aren't looking at her face you forget what it looks like. She is short compared to the man next to her by at least three inches, as she is only five foot six.

"I ran across the same problem. She is a wonder if you can get her to do the tests and not break the equipment," says the man in a white coat standing next to her. "The rest of the time she is just lethargic. Are you sure she doesn't know that we are here?"

"Of course she doesn't know, this is bulletproof glass and we are in a sound proof room," says the director. "Why? You don't feel comfortable with our security procedures?"

"You remember the bird kids?"

"Yes, of course. I had to do some of the gene splicing for Dr. Ter Borcht."

"Well, they always make mincemeat out of our security procedures. She is at least ten times stronger and faster than they are. We also have the youngest one right here in this facility. I think that attack by the bird kids is eminent. Also don't forget what happened to her cage when she found out that she had superhuman strength."

"I promise you she will find it near impossible to get out of this room without outside help." With that the director raises her hand while looking at her assistant and gives a light rap on the glass.

Instantly hearing the sound of an object hitting the glass, I rush to the glass as fast as I can, seeming to disappear and appear right in front of the glass. I take my fist and slam it into the glass with all my strength. My fist travels towards the glass fast enough to displace air waves that travel out in a circle that originates from my arm. When my fist collides with the glass, it instantly sends cracks all along the surface of the glass. Sounding like a loud crack with an echo as more cracks form.

"See, we are perfectly safe," the director says to his scared face. "Though I have to say that she is getting stronger and faster every day."

"Yea, I guess so," he says in a weak voice that comes out in a whisper. "What is wrong with her eyes?"

"Nothing that we can tell. It seems normal for her so we can't tell why they have that shape or color. Now we have to get this mess cleaned up. Put her to sleep so that we can safely transport her to a safer location that can handle her strength," says the director.

"Why won't you let me out!" I scream at the now thoroughly cracked glass. Then I heard a slight click and a hiss of escaping gas… then unconsciousness greets me in its' all encompassing arms.

Thanks toTheShadowPrincess for the ideas for the title.

I hope everyone likes this story so far. Please R&R. I am also wondering if anyone wants me to post a different version to this story. I have a few more chapters of this story already written out and maybe two of the alternate version. To let all know I don't update very often and it takes even longer for me to write more chapters. Reasons are that I am too into reading what everyone else writes whether manga chapters online or fanfiction.

Woops! Sorry all for the spoiler into an incomplete chapter 3. Still have to finish transcribing it over and the other chapters. Again sorry for any inconveniences.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. All characters except for Sam are owned by their respective creators. I am taking ideas from multiple series of movies, books, and manga. I also may take a few ideas from other fanfiction stories, though it is mainly ideas not usually direct characters from the other fanfiction stories. If there are any direct characters I will contact the respective authors and ask for permission. Happy reading!

Chapter 3

'Sam… Sam where are you?' says Angel's voice in my head.

'Somewhere dark and kind of… wet?' I think as I ponder my situation in this lonely place. 'I can't tell you any more than that.'

'Let me try something. Just don't stop thinking.'

'I believe that the only way that I would stop thinking is if I died. Why do you want to know where I am?'

'Max is here and already broke me out. Then I told her about you and how many problems you have caused the white coats. Did you know that they are always thinking about you and all the trouble that you make all the time?'

'No, I figured by the way that they treat me that I am worse than the dirt under their shoes. Who is this Max person and why do they want to talk to me?'

'Max is like a mom to me. Also to everyone else that is like us. Here we are.'

All of a sudden there is a piercing light that is burning my eyes so badly that I can just imagine them spontaneously combusting. I curl into a ball as tight as I can, trying to shield myself from the invasion of sound, light, touch, and smell. Then hands are picking me out of the liquid like stuff that I have been lying in for what feels like forever. The hands touching my skin feel like they are driving white-hot needles into my skin.

"Sam! I'm so glad to see that you are alright," says a very loud, but familiar voice causing my ears to feel like they exploded.

"Not so loud Angel. When you first come out one of these isolation tanks you are hyper sensitive to everything. I should know after spending time in one myself," says a calming female voice that sounds older than Angel. "So you are the Sam that we have been hearing about all the way thought this facility."

"Yes," I say. As the light is finally getting bearable to the point that I can open my eyes a crack, just enough to see through my eyelashes.

What I see is a white walled room with the smell of sterilizer and floor cleaner. There is a girl of about fourteen with blond streaks in her brown hair that is cut in a shoulder length shag. Standing next to her are two boys of the same age, one has longish black hair and the other has his blond hair in a regular boys cut. Standing by them is another girl with mocha colored skin of about twelve years of age. Then a boy with blondish hair who is maybe nine. And lastly and appearing right in my face so suddenly as to make me jump is the youngest, a girl of about seven with long blond hair.

"We have to get out of here now," says the oldest girl. "For some reason the alarms started going off once we opened the tank. The name is Max by the way." She then points in order from oldest to youngest with the boy with black hair first. "This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. The last two are the only real siblings out of all of us. Oh, and beware of Gazzy or you will unpleasantly find out why we call him that."

Then there was a noise of running feet coming up the hallway outside of the door. "Uh guys, sorry to interrupt but we have company heading our way, at least I think so," I say.

"What? I don't hear anything," says the older blond boy, I recall that his name is Iggy. "Wait… now I hear it. Footsteps in the hallway. How did you do that?"

"No time for questions! We have to get out of here now! Anything left Gazzy, Iggy?" Max says.

"Nothing left here," Gazzy says while patting himself down.

"Same here. I used the last of my stock on the hanger full of flyboys," Iggy says.

Tapping her forehead in thought, Max says, "Damn. There are only two ways out of here, through that hallway and through a wall. Neither are easy on a good day and this day seems to be going down the drain as we sit here."

Standing up I say, "Let me help with that. Which wall?" I am finally feeling like my self again and getting used to the light. I can also finally stand up and walk around properly as a bonus.

Pointing to the wall to the right of the door. "That one," Max says with doubt in her voice.

"If you guys could stand back a ways please?" Once they are a safe distance away from the wall I concentrate on my energy. For some reason I know how to destroy the wall to allow us passage through the barrier. I then channel said energy into my left fist. The resulting energy causes a small breeze to swirl around my body, causing my hair and the light hospital gown that I am wearing to ripple and wave as if in a wind. I then punch the wall causing it to crumble into rubble at my feet. Exposing a ten foot hole in the two foot thick reinforced concrete wall of the room that leads to another hallway. With this loss of energy, I slump to my knees, then lose consciousness.

Max walks up to the ragged ten foot hole in the wall with a shocked expression on her face. She mumbles to herself, "Why do I have to have a stupid voice in my head?" Then to everyone else, "She comes with us. Nudge, you and Gazzy can carry her." With that she steps over the limp body and out through the hole in the wall. Leaving the others to follow with Sam. The time till they catch up to her gives her enough time to have a chat with the voice about Sam.

**-AN-**

Wohoo! Finally a new chapter! I finally got around to transcribing this chapter from my Ipod to my computer. I also have part of a plot thought out. Mind you it is only pieces here and there. But it is a plot! I am so excited that I actually even have a plot. The hard part is to get it to tie together. Well kiddies it is about 1:23 am here so I am out. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Please review!

P.S.

This chapter alone pretty much doubles my word count!


End file.
